Saving Angels
by writers R Us 123
Summary: I was at Bella’s house when it happened.' Bella and Edward have been best friends since kindergarten. When Bella's dad leaves her with her witch of a mother, how will Edward and Bella deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by Isabellamariecullen3214 and Twilight11addict, and if you want to read more of our stuff then check out our profiles, the link is in the favorites. Hope you enjoy the story.**

I was at Bella's house when it happened. We were watching TV when I heard two people shouting at each other, then glass shattering. Bella had told me that her parents had been fighting a lot lately, but I hadn't known it was this bad. Her father walked down the stairs with a suitcase in his hand. Bella straightened up instantly and ran to her dad.

"Dad, what's going on?! Don't leave!" 

"Bella, I have to. Stay here, with your mom, okay? I'll visit you soon." He kissed her on the cheek before getting into his car. I heard a sob break from her chest. I got up from my spot on the couch to stand next to her. Bella's mom, Renee, ran down the stairs then.

"Leave this house! I don't want to see you here ever again! Don't even think about taking Bella with you!"

"Dad, mom doesn't know what she's talking about. Stay, Please!"

"Bella, I _have _to. I promise that I will visit." He walked out the door quickly and got into his car. Bella ran out front and watched. When the car started leaving, she ran out after it. After she couldn't see it anymore, she collapsed onto her side and started crying harder. 

"Edward, leave for right now. Visit her tomorrow." I ignored Renee, running to Bella's side. I knew she was trying to get rid of me, and she wouldn't let me in tomorrow, either. I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Its okay, it's okay," I whispered to her, letting Bella sob into my shoulder. When she stopped crying, she turned to me.

"My mom's right, Edward, you should probably go." I wasn't going to deny her, not right now, right after her dad left her. We had been best friends since kindergarten. 

_I walked on the playground, not really wanting to play today. My mommy had left me here, all alone. I heard someone crying behind the tree in the grass. I walked around to see an angel crying. I felt sad; my mommy had told me that angels only cry when something bad happened. I sat down next to her in the grass. _

"_What's wrong?" I'd asked her._

"_My mommy left me here and my daddy wouldn't talk to her or me this morning or yesterday, and when I woke up, he was sleeping on the couch instead of with mommy." She cried _

"_It'll get better, I promise." I'd told her. She calmed down a little and smiled at me._

"_I hope it does." She whispered quietly. After a moment she added, "My mommy never keeps her promises."_

"_I will." I whispered back, hugging her._

We've been best friends ever since. We were seventeen now, and it had gotten better for a while. She'd told me when it started getting tense again, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I got up quietly and walked to my car.

I was about to knock on Bella's front door when I heard shouting. I peeked through the living room window to see who it was coming from.

"Mom, I can't stand you! You only care about yourself and what you want! Did you expect me to just get over it in a day?! Did you?! You act like that didn't bother you at all!" Bella had a black garbage bag in one hand and the other held a small jewelry box, a gift from her grandmother, in the other.

"Bella, you can't leave. I am your mother, and you don't have anywhere to go."

"I'll take that chance. I'd rather live on the freezing street than be in this house!"

"Then give me back everything I've given you, I'd rather sell it for money than let an ungrateful daughter have it." Renee grabbed for the garbage bag, ripping it away from Bella. "The jewelry box, too."

"That's not yours, you didn't buy it, and you never owned it and never will!" shouted Bella, "and the clothes I'm wearing were a gift from _Dad, _so you can't claim that they belong to you." Bella stomped to the front door and I moved to stand in front of it. "Oh, Edward, can we go to your house, please?"

"Okay," Bella's face was red and puffy and tears were streaking her cheeks. I put my arm around her waist and led her to the car, neither of us glancing back at the house.

When we got to my house, we went to kitchen, where Esme was cooking. She smiled as we entered, gesturing for us to sit down.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Lunch will be ready soon." Bella smiled slightly at her before we sat at the table. If Esme saw anything off she didn't let it on, quickly returning to the stove.

"Esme, can I move in with you guys?" both Esme and I whirled to face Bella, who immediately flushed and looked down.

"Bella, what are you talking about? What's wrong with your home?" Esme asked, shocked. Bella looked at me for a moment before her response came tumbling out.

"Well, I kind of moved out. I was just so sick of my mom and everything that's been going on. And I don't want to force myself on you or anything and I would totally understand if you didn't-" Esme cut her off.

"Bella, Bella, slow down." She said, crossing the length of the kitchen to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know I want you to, but we're about to move, I don't know if you want to deal with that. It's your choice." _What?! _I thought, stunned._ Why are we moving?! When was she and Carlisle going to tell us?_

"That's fine; the further away from my mom, the better." Bella responded, her tone a shade darker. I could tell from Esme's expression she didn't miss that either.

"Bella… I'll talk to Carlisle about it, okay? You can stay for now."

"Thanks, Esme." Bella hugged her.

"Now, go play with Edward. Lunch will still be a few minutes." 

I could tell Carlisle was home because I saw Esme walk through the hallway to greet him. We wordlessly went to my bedroom so they could talk. Bella was sat on my bed to examine my newest CD.

"Do you think Carlisle will say yes?" she asked without looking away from the cover photo.

"Yes," I said confidently. We all knew things had been rough for her lately, and Carlisle would be wanting to help Bella whatever way he could.

"Bella, Edward! Come downstairs, we need to talk!" Bella got up from the bed and made her way to the stairs with me. In the kitchen stood Carlisle and Esme, waiting for us. Carlisle stepped forward as we entered the room.

"Bella, you can move in with us. We would love to have you, it would be no problem." I grinned widely as he said this. A glance at Bella said that she was smiling too. Esme beamed, unaware that behind her two grilled cheese sandwiches were being burned to a blackened crisp. 

"This is wonderful. I've always thought of you as part of the family. Now, Alice Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will be home soon, you two can tell them the news."

"Edward, you better protect me." Bella said, laughing. I just rolled my eyes, happier than I'd been in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

**Bella**

I laid in the dark, staring unseeingly at the dark ceiling. I felt like I was in a dream, that any second I would wake up to Renee's shouting. That someone like me could never have a happy ending.

I rolled onto my side, tugging the duvet tighter around my body. I was currently staying in the Cullen's lavishly furnished guest room, sleeping in a king bed that seemed suitable for royalty.

I still felt extremely guilty for forcing myself onto this family, but I didn't have any other opinions. I couldn't live with Renee anymore, not with Dad gone.

I turned over again, unable to get to sleep. The Cullen certainly seemed okay with my staying here. I laughed to myself as I remembered everyone's reactions. Alice had been thrilled beyond belief, insisting that we go shop for new clothes for me first thing in the morning. Emmett and Jasper had also been genuinely happy, both giving me a warm and big smile. Rosalie, well, she gave me a polite smile and tried to not look completely upset, and I was glad for that.

My lids slowly became heavy as the stressful events of the day caught up with me. I sank deeper into the down mattress, letting my exhaustion overcome me. . .

-:-

I stumbled into the downstairs, still half-asleep. I found Rosalie and Jasper sitting in the living room, watching the morning news. I sat next to Rosalie on the couch, returning their good mornings. I watched the TV for a minute before asking them where everyone else was.

"Edward, Emmett, and Alice mostly likely still dead to the world, Carlisle's at the hospital, and last time I saw Esme she was fixing breakfast," said Rosalie. I nodded shifting slightly in my seat. I sat with them for a few minutes, then finally stood.

"I'll go see if Esme needs any help in the kitchen." I said, not wanting to feel very awkward for much longer.

"Hi, Bella," Esme said cheerfully when I walked in.

"Hi, Esme. Do you need any help with breakfast?"

"No, thanks. But could you wake Edward and Alice? I'd ask you to get Emmett up also, but I've yet to figure out just how." She grinned at me, and I smiled at her joke.

_Maybe I can start fresh._


End file.
